


разбитые коленки

by mikonlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikonlix/pseuds/mikonlix
Summary: феликс всегда старался быть для хенджина лучшим, пока не лоханулся на самом простом.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 9





	разбитые коленки

хёнджин берет руку феликса и к себе на плечо кладет, чтобы тому легче передвигаться было. он смотрит вниз — на исцарапанную коленку — и про себя подмечает, что стоит еще джисону позвонить, попросив велик к себе на некоторое время забрать. феликс взгляд не поднимает, тихо шипя от боли. хван замечает, как кровь не перестает литься и на секунду останавливается. руку с плеча убирает, а после рвет рукав новой белой рубашки, потому что для друга не жалко. феликс пытается остановить хенджина, говоря, что обойдется и не стоит ради него портить одежду, но старший не слушает, завязывая ткань на коленке. она сразу же окрашивается в светло-красную кровь, с каждой минутой становясь темнее.

— прости, я куплю тебе новую, обещаю, я…

— не надо. ты меня сотню раз из передряг спасал, поэтому дай мне ответить тем же, — хенджин перебирает и вновь чужую руку на плечо свое закидывает. — пошли ко мне, так ближе. к тому же, у меня есть дома аптечка. обработаю тебе раны, делов-то. 

на лице феликса легкий румянец появляется, потому что стыдно перед другом, для которого он всегда старался быть лучшим, а в этот раз лоханулся на самом простом. чертова трещина на дороге.

парни добираются до дома в тишине. хенджин открывает двери и сразу же идет в свою комнату за аптечкой. феликс осматривается, проходя в гостиную. хван и его друзья хорошо поработали над ремонтом квартиры. стало светлее и уютнее, что ли.

хенджин возвращается, руки об рубашку быстро вытирая, и садится на диван напротив друга.

— покажи раны, — говорит он, и ли чувствует себя ребенком. беспомощным и маленьким. — в принципе не все плохо, как я думал. небольшие царапины.

— прости, что доставил тебе проблем, — феликс отводит взгляд и бубнит себе под нос.

— мы же ведь всё обсудили. прекрати извиняться.

хенджин пальцами берет за щеки друга и смотрит ему в глаза, улыбаясь. он говорит, что все в порядке, а феликс понимает, почему сердце сильно бьется рядом с ним, что вот-вот вырвется из грудной клетки на встречу к чужому. но ведь они друзья. и они не могут позволить себе больше, чем взаимные подколы и дружескую поддержку. а так хотелось бы.

хенджин отпускает лицо феликса и приступает обрабатывать рану, предупреждая, что будет чуть-чуть больно. раствор, вступив в реакцию, начинает пузыриться и тихо шипеть, как и ли. хван берет руки младшего и осматривает на наличие еще одних ран. только небольшие царапины на ладони и все.

— твоя одежда, — вспомнил хенджин, сразу став. — подожди, я найду что-нибудь.

— что? нет, хён, не стоит, я доберусь и так, — феликс встает, взяв друга за локоть, чтобы остановить.

хенджин поворачивается и руку убирает, а после исчезает за дверью, оставив ли снова одного в гостиной. он наконец-то может позаботиться о нем, как настоящий старший, а не наоборот, как это обычно происходит. хенджин искренне хочет помочь младшему, ибо ему надоело, что именно феликс больше ведет себя как хен, а не он, пусть даже разница небольшая — каких-то семь месяцев. у хенджина никогда не было младшеньких, а с приходом мальчика с россыпью веснушек он понял, каково иметь братика. хван хочет оберегать феликса от всего, что угрожает ему, заботиться, укутав в теплый плед, и кормить вкусняшками в морозные дни. еще быть примером для него. хенджин правда любит его всем сердцем.

феликс тоже, но он столько раз видел в хёне нотки беззаботности, детства, что, сам не заметив, влюбился, которые проявлял в виде заботы и поддержки. в душе парень надеялся, что друг все-таки заметит его чувства, но ли так усердно пытался скрыть их, боясь реакции, что выполнил задачу на пятерочку. иногда феликс думал о том, как признаться наконец, но что-то постоянно шло не так: начиная от страха и заканчивая тем, что хенджин просто не понимал, что пытается донести младший. или не хотел понимать. не то, чтобы феликс отчаялся, он всего лишь выкинул затеи в надежде, что влюбленность пройдет сама. только надежда не оправдалась, и сердце до сих пор начинает быстро биться, когда хван оказывается рядом.

— я вернулся. они, наверное, будут тебе большеваты, но, думаю, в принципе на одну ночь пойдет. держи.

— спасибо, хён.

— пустяки. переодевайся и закинь вещи на стирку.

феликс кивнул. хенджин был прав, его одежда немного свисает.

— ты голоден? у меня гости нечасто бывают, а сам я обычно не ужинаю. если хочешь, я могу пойти в магазин и купить рамен.

— я могу пойти с тобой, — хван пожал плечами.

хенджин еще не переодевался, поэтому просто надел обувь, а феликс поспешил за старшим в чужой домашней одежде, не задумываясь о внешнем виде. все равно магазин находится в двух шагах от дома, кто их успеет увидеть.

парни вышли из дома. ли начал рассказывать какую-то историю пятилетней давности, а хенджин, сам того не замечая, мило улыбается, видя, как друг воодушевляется. феликс определенно маленький ребенок. младший на секунду замолкает и пытается слово вспомнить на корейском, а старший моментально подсказывает ему.

— не думаешь, что тебе стоит взять дополнительные уроки? — предлагает хван, когда ли заканчивает рассказ.

— я уже хожу на них, если ты забыл. да и к тому же, я не миллионер, а подработки определенно мало, — жалуется феликс.

хенджин по привычке кладет руку на плечо друга и поближе к себе тянет. — я, как самый лучший друг на земле, помогу своему любимому младшенькому с корейским, но не бесплатно, — феликс поднимает взгляд, явно заинтересованный. — оплатишь своей любовью.

ли от смеха в ладоши хлопает, но в глубине души готов отдать всё ему. он в шутку соглашается, думая, что хенджин тоже шутит, но парень настроен серьезно. ему не жалко потратить время на приятеля. поэтому назначает дату их совместного урока, и феликс из полуобнимашек выскакивает, смотря удивленно на этот раз.

— да, я серьезно намерен. приходи, я в любой день свободен и всегда жду тебя в гости.

феликс выбирает рамён. его любимого здесь нет, так что приходится из скудного выбора взять один, который иностранец видит впервые, и расплатиться, а после, как можно быстрее, пойти домой и наконец насладиться вкусняшкой, наверное. хенджин за компанию выбирает то же самое, хотя не в его привычках кушать что-нибудь на ужин. максимум — это яблоки или огурцы, чтобы наутро лицо не распухло. пусть и многие говорят, какой хван красивый, несмотря ни на что, ему все-таки приятнее смотреть на лицо без отёков. сегодня же можно сделать исключение ради феликса, который берет еще и небольшие шоколадки и радуется, когда хенджин оплачивает вместе него, ибо денег не хватает. он берет его щеку, как дите малое, и в шутку злится.

парни заходят домой. феликс торжествующе проходит на кухню и в тот же час открывает купленные на чужие деньги вкусности, протягивая одну из них другу.

— я уже купил себе лапшу, ликси. мое лицо распухнет до такой степени, что ты не влезешь в комнату, если я съем и это.

— ну, пожалуйста, хён, — молит младший, не прекращая протягивать шоколад. — пожалуйста, ради меня!

хенджин пытается увернуться.

— ликси, если не прекратишь, я не знаю, что сделаю с тобой.

— и что же ты сделаешь? — у феликса почти получилось, но хван отходит на пару шагов назад, а после выходит из кухни, корча рожицу. ли воспринимает это как вызов.

он встает со стола, направляясь с протянутой рукой к старшему, а тот дразнит младшего все больше. феликс хватает хенджина, но для радости еще рано, ведь хван выбирается с легкостью и снова убегает прочь.

— хён, ладно! я сдаюсь! — устало проговаривает ли.

— уже? да ладно, ликси, в игре должен быть настоящий победитель, — хенджин подходит к парню, который присел в коридоре, облокотившись о стену, чтобы немного отдохнуть. по крайней мере, так думал хван.

феликс, когда хён подходит к ли поближе, садясь на корточки напротив него, быстро хватает за руки и опрокидывает на пол, крича заветное «попался!». хенджин смеется, признавая свой проигрыш.

— хорошо, победитель, что я должен сделать?

— разве то, что я заставлю тебя съесть мой любимый шоколад, уже не является наказанием? — спрашивает ли.

хенджин ничего не отвечает, а просто любуется на парня, отмечая, какое пропорциональное у него лицо, но больше всего внимания забирают его веснушки, из-за которых феликс получил прозвище «мальчик, поцелованным солнцем». и хвану пришла неожиданная идея.

— хочешь я поцелую тебя? — спрашивает он.

— то есть поцелуй со мной для тебя как наказание? — хенджин начинает смеяться и отнекиваться. умеет же этот хитрый младший выставить все не в том свете. — ну окей.

для феликса это будет идеальный способ признаться. он отпускает парня, а сам устраивается напротив, наблюдая, как друг жалуется на сильную хватку ликса. он закатывает глаза. хён берет в руки чужое лицо и медленно приближается, с каждым сантиметром прикрывая глаза, потому что так в фильмах делают. кто-то может подумать, что у такого красавчика были, есть и будут сотни девушек и он не раз целовался, но, на самом деле, стеснение очень мешало в отношениях ему, поэтому за всю его жизнь у него никого не было и это его первый поцелуй. с другом. с парнем. с феликсом. если бы хенджин из прошлого услышал, кого он поцелует первый раз, он не поверил, потому что феликс для него в первую очередь младший брат и лучший друг, поэтому они бы не ушли так далеко в отношениях. но сейчас, когда их губы прикасаются к друг другу, когда они буквально могут почувствовать каждый вдох и каждый выдох друг друга, они, возможно, стали парой, но вероятность этого мала, как знания обоих вместе взятых в физике.

феликс придвигается ближе, не зная, что делать. он часто слышал от своих друзей описание их первых свиданий и как все прошло, смутно представляя, а после и вовсе выкинув это из головы. если бы инструкция «как правильно целоваться» существовала, сейчас бы она как-никак пригодилась ему. он кладет свою руку поверх хенджиновой.

когда им двоим понадобился воздух, они отстранились друг от друга на несколько сантиметров, смотря друг друг в глаза. — обычно люди совершают такое, когда пьяны, — шутит хенджин.

— а может я опьянен любовью к тебе? — подхватывает феликс, и оба улыбаются.

— да, конечно. вставай, ты так и не поужинал, — хван слегка бьет младшего по щеке и поднимается.

феликс немного задумался, а после выпалил: — есть вещь поинтереснее ужина, — он ждет пару секундн, а после на одном дыхании продолжает: — хён, я да… хён давно нравится мне. я пойму, если я не нравлюсь тебе, просто этот поцелуй он…

и затыкается, когда хенджин подходит ближе. ли ждет, что он сделает, надеясь на продолжение, но получает лишь обычные обнимашки. на что феликс надеялся? конечно, он никогда не воспримет его как парня. не более чем друг. ли уже готов был смириться с его участью, пока хенджин не заговорил.

— ты милый, ликси, и очень добрый, а еще ты так мило улыбаешься, когда происходит что-то приятное, а когда ты грустишь, мне хочется ударить самого себя, потому что позволил кому-то или чему-то разочаровать тебя. ты светлый человек, — хенджин улыбается, а феликс ждет продолжения. — я бы с радостью стал встречаться с тобой, если бы заслуживал такого ангела.

— почему ты думаешь, что не заслуживаешь меня? — ли немного отталкивает его, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. единственная вещь, которая никогда не врет.

— потому что я плохо справляюсь с обязанностями как твоего хёна.

— но ты мне не родной старший брат. разве то, что мы любим друг друга — недостаточно?

хенджин немного медлит в ответом, прикусывая нижнюю губу. как же объяснить младшему?

— хорошо, я проголодался, — стараясь скрыть разочарованность, говорит феликс, но хван не дает подняться.

— подожди, ликси, я люблю тебя, правда, но я не могу так быстро перейти на новый уровень отношений, понимаешь? пожалуйста, дай мне время, — хенджин говорит искренне, и феликс чувствует это. он верит ему. или хочет верить.

старший перед тем, как подняться, причмокивает ли, а после встает.

— я тоже теперь хочу кушать. пошли.

и феликс не успевает все переварить. как же быстро этот парень умеет менять обороты. он встает и направляется за ним. как и в жизни. феликс всегда будет следовать за хенджином, потому что доверяет ему, хочет он или нет.

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо всем за прочтение !! это первый фанфик на этом сайте, поэтому я немного волнуюсь, все ли я правильно сделала ><


End file.
